Fluttershy Seduces Discord
by GeekCat
Summary: Fluttershy tries to seduce Discord during their Tuesday Tea. Fluttershy x Discord.
1. The Masterful Seduction

Discord materialized outside the door of Fluttershy's quaint little cottage. He summoned a doorbell next to her door, and pressed the button to illicit the traditional chiming sound. He smirked and waited, wondering what his dear friend's reaction would be to his unusually usual method.

After waiting about thirty seconds, his smile fell. He fidgeted and pressed the button again. After more time, he rolled the fur of his lion's arm as though it were a sleeve to reveal, strapped to his arm, a digital watch, tiny wall calendar, and sundial. Checking them, he knew he had the right time, that it was actually Tuesday, and that he hadn't ended up in the wrong year again.

Filled with curiosity, he pressed against the door, cupping his ear to the wood. He couldn't hear any odd sounds, which was odd in itself. There was always some chatter of animals, the sounds of them moving and eating and talking. He couldn't even hear the sound of hoofsteps. He was about ready to charge in, fearing the worst from the silence, when he heard a her faint sound-the sound of pages turning.

When it stopped, he tensed up, mentally building his magic up to face whatever happened. What he was not expecting to face was Fluttershy calling out, "Come in. The doors open," slowly, in a soft, low voice. Discord straightened up, magiced away the doorbell, and slowly opened the door.

It was dim inside, which was not normal for Fluttershy's house-she liked to leave curtains open, to let in as much sunlight as possible. He summoned up a neon orange safari hat and purple rubber machete, ready to venture into unknown territory. Steeping in, he practically leapt as he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw only a trail of roses petals, and told himself he was being paranoid. Still, he decided to float instead of walk as he followed the trail.

It led to the area where they had their Tuesday Tea. The area looked almost normal, and the tea set was already out. But the curtains were drawn, and there were two tall candles burning to the sides of the tea set. The furniture had been moved, too-Fluttershy's chair was now directly across from the couch, with the table in between them.

But most confusing of all, there was no Fluttershy. Discord had a seat on the couch, looking around the room for any traces of intruders or odd magic. "Fluttershy?" He called, "If now's a bad time, I can come back-" he stopped at the sound of hoofsteps from the kitchen door. He swiveled his head, his fingers ready to snap so he could defend himself.

But his hand and mouth dropped at what he saw. Fluttershy had come out of the kitchen, giving him a coy smile, walking slowly towards her chair. Wearing a thin, red, lacy dress. Discord was wrapping his head around this. Fluttershy did not wear thin, exposing dresses. She either wore a sufficiently covering clothing articles on rare occasions, or she went without clothes altogether. As she came closer, Discord noticed the hot pink tie on the back of the dress, loosely done.

When Fluttershy took her seat, he shook his head and spoke, "Flutters, everything seems…different today. Is it a special occasion? Some pony holiday I forgot?" She had given him a coy grin, and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. After some considering for a few seconds, she said, "Hello Discord. How are you today?" in the same voice she had used earlier.

"Um, I'm fine, Fluttershy, but are you okay? You seem…" He twirled his paw in the air, trying to think of a good word. "Different," he landed on, not knowing what else he could say. Fluttershy titled at this, "Different how?" She leaned closer, letting one sleeve of the dress slip lower on her shoulder.

"Well…the rose petals. I mean, I know I walked right into the wall that one time, but I had my eyes in the wrong sockets that day! I don't need the red petal road to find the table," he babbled. Fluttershy blinked, then seemed to think for a second before purring, "I just thought it would make a nice touch… and don't you like different?"

Discord huffed, "I like odd, not different. Odd can be different, but different isn't always odd, and all of this is different and odd but I don't like it!" He crossed his arms in a pouting way. Fluttershy's face was blank. "You…don't like the petals?"

Discord's irritation melted at how upset her voice sounded. "Well… I'm not the biggest fan, but I don't really mind…" Fluttershy gave one of her bright smiles-the ones that made his heart race, and led to him smiling right back. She seemed to catch herself, though, and quickly changed it to a coy smile, and Discord went back to nervous fidgeting.

"So," Fluttershy asked, "what do you think of my dress?" She opened her hooves to show it of, shrugging her shoulder, making the sleeve slip more. "It's…interesting," decided Discord, who felt uncomfortable with the question. She leaned in closer, letting the front slide down a bit. "And what do you find interesting about it?" She asked in an even lower voice. Discord's mind went blank, and he grasped for a topic.

"Tea!" he declared, making Fluttershy jump back. "Tea and nibblies sound very good right now thank you Fluttershy I'll pour some wait, where's the sandwiches?" In his babbling, Discord noticed that there was no plate of sandwiches or cookies or any other tasty treat Fluttershy would make. There was only the kettle and two cups. And looking closer…was that pink hearts on this tea set?

"Oh, I-I didn't make any today," Fluttershy said, in her normal voice, not that low sounding thing. It was music to Discord's ears. "Rarity said that-" She covered her mouth with a hoof, looking guilty. Before he could ask what was wrong, she said in that low voice, "I can look in the kitchen and find something for us, okay?" She hurried off before he could reply. Discord watched her in confusion.

Something was going on here. Something odd, something he didn't like. He wanted answers, and whatever was happening in the kitchen might give them. So he took out his left eyeball and rolled it through the kitchen door.

It was dark in here too. Fluttershy had apparently drawn all the curtains, or at least most. But within a second his eye had adjusted to the dark, and could see the room as well he could with it lit. The eye swiveled around, and rolled forward to hide itself behind a table leg.

Peeking out, he could see Fluttershy sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a stack of papers, looking worried about something. Every few turns, she would stop to scratch at where the dress was brushing against her body.

Discord knew the answer to all of today's weirdness must have been in those papers. He was about ready to sprout wings on his eyeball, to fly and read over her shoulder, when Fluttershy got up and headed to the snack cupboard. Not wanting to get in trouble for spying, his eye shot out of the kitchen and into his waiting paw, and he jammed it forcefully back into his eye socket.

Fluttershy came back from the kitchen, holding a plate of cookies. But once again, something was wrong…everything had become murky and blurry! Discord blinked, but the murkiness stayed. Fluttershy set the plate on the table, looked at Discord, and did a double take. "Discord, what happened to your eye!?," she said in a paniced voice.

Realizing the problem, Discord turned his head away and removed his eye again. He confirmed that yes, he had stuck it in backwards in his haste. Taking a cloth and giving it a quick shine, he made sure to reinsert it correctly this time before turning back to Fluttershy.

"Nothing's wrong!" he said cheerfully. Fluttershy gave a small sigh of relief, then nudged the plate of cookies towards him-ginger snaps. "Fank fyou," he said, already filing his mouth with the cookies. She smiled and giggled, before saying in that odd voice, "Is there anything…else you want?," said as she ran her tongue across her lips.

Discord looked up from the cookies to Fluttershy's face. He noticed now she was wearing makeup- pink lip gloss, light green eyeshadow, and mascara. He wondered why she would wear makeup, and why he hadn't noticed until just now. He then noticed a second thing- Their faces were inches apart, and Fluttershy was slowly moving closer.

With a sudden realization, Discord reared back, his hackles raised and his face red. Fluttershy, startled, was unable to stop her forward momentum and fell against the table, her chin smashing painfully against it. Discord, with knowledge of chaos, clichés, and tropes, could sense the effect of this, and reacted in a split second.

As soon as Fluttershy felt her chin connect with the wood, she felt herself being pulled away by Discord's lion arm. A second after her head came from the table, the candles fell over, right where her head just was. While wood and fire could have meant tragedy, there was never a chance for it. As soon as Fluttershy was safe, Discord (gently) dropped her in a heap on the floor, and summoned a fire extinguisher, spaying foam with wild abandon.

A large pile of foam stood where the table was, seeping into the carpet and floorboards. With a wave of his claw, the foam squished itself into an apple-sized ball and flew into Discord's claw. He turned to Fluttershy, holding out his paw to help her up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her chin as she got back onto her hooves. The dress was threatening to slip totally off of her, as the tie on the back had been loosened. She looked at the table to assess the damage. Discord had been quick-there were no scorch marks on the table. There was, however, some sticky foam residue covering the candles, cookies, and tea set.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen," she said as she piled the items in her forehooves, "and I'll brew us another pot of tea, okay?" She brushed against him as she stood back up, which would have been more inconspicuous if she hadn't had to lean about three inches to do so.

Discord nodded dumbly, collapsing on the couch as she sashayed towards the kitchen, allowing the dress to slip further, almost coming untied. But Discord couldn't focus on this, as he was processing the realization he had just come to.

Fluttershy was trying to flirt with him.


	2. The Exposition Explanation

Discord chomped on the foam ball as he mulled over the startling revelation. He didn't have much experience with receiving flirting and seduction, but he was certain that was what Fluttershy was doing, or at least, trying to do.

He didn't know how to feel about this. Maybe most stallions found this sort of thing to be flattering, and maybe he normally would too. But really, he just felt uncomfortable. And if it had been any other pony, he probably would have left. But this was Fluttershy, and she was being so un-Fluttershy that not only was he curious, but concerned.

He could smell the tea she was brewing in the kitchen. Ginseng. Finishing his extinguishing snack, a thought came to him. Perhaps there was some kind of magic involved? But no, he couldn't sense anything in the air, or on Fluttershy. Any spell or potion would leave some trace, and there was none.

The image of the Fluttershy studiously looking over that pile of pages came into his mind. What sort of papers could cause such a change in his dear friend? He needed to see what was the cause of Fluttershy's change, but he couldn't snoop if she was moving around in the kitchen. Being unable to immediately check made him desperately curious, as he was whenever he was told he couldn't have something.

Naturally, he began scheming. He had to find a way to get Fluttershy to leave, and not go into the kitchen. He stroked his beard as he tried to think of something, discarding anything that would make it too obvious, involving portals or illogical beasts. _Beasts._ A lightbulb flicked on above his head, which he grabbed and hid behind his back as Fluttershy cam back, holding a tray with a new tea set, sashaying as she slowly approached.

Of course, sashaying in a dark room, using one forehoof to balance a tray, rarely goes well. She tripped over the rug she couldn't see, and Discord lunged forward to catch her. One second, Fluttershy held been falling, and was prepared for another hurt chin and ruined tea set. In the next she found herself held up by two mismatched arms, with the tray being placed on the table by her savior's tail. Discord's face was above and in front of hers, his hands under her forehooves as he leaned straight forward at an impossible angle.

Looking up, she smiled sweetly, and opened her mouth as though to speak, but then shut it quickly. Her smile morphed into one more coy, and she once again began to lean toward his face, straining her neck. Discord, feeling chills crawling down his spine, quickly pivoted on his toes, gently tossing the Pegasus into her chair before flopping back on the couch.

He wanted to sink into the couch and rest, but curiosity and his concocted scheme burned in his mind, sending energy coursing through his veins. He sat up, eager to start. Fluttershy still looked dazed from being tossed- he paused half a second to check she was alright. When he was sure, he twisted to face the curtains. "Fluttershy, dear, if you walk in the dark like that you trip! I thought you knew that, since you're the rational one," he teased. She blinked and blushed. "Well…" "Lets let in a bit of light, shall we?," he continued, and before she could protest, he flung open the curtains. In came a stream of sunlight, and one coin that seemed to be made of solid light.

Discord caught the strange bit and flipped it to Fluttershy with his thumb. As she caught it, his gold and ruby eyes scanned her yard. He quickly spotted her menagerie of critters-they were simply in the yard, wandering about, eating from large piles of food. _A bribe to keep them quiet,_ Discord theorized.

He turned back around to settle on the couch, grinning at Fluttershy, who was rapidly blinking from the sudden burst of light. He quickly poured them both tea, noting with disappointment that there was once again no snacks. Fluttershy, having adjusted to the light, took the cup in her hooves. "Discord, I know you were trying to be nice, but…can you ask and, um, wait for an answer before you do things like that?" "So sorry Flutters," he batted his suddenly long eyelashes at her, "But I wouldn't want my bestliest best friend to trip again." Her lips started to curl into a smile, but she started to lean forward rapidly blinking again- trying to bat her eyelids. "I don't suppose I thanked you for helping me, have I?," she whispered huskily.

Discord started to panic s she leaned closer. He quickly snapped his tail feathers behind his back, causing colorful sparks to erupt from the ground outside. Extra food or no, the animals began screeching and calling for Fluttershy in a panic. She immediately pulled back and ran to the door. "Everyone!? What's wrong?" When she got up, the sparks stopped, but the panic continued.

After she was out the door, Discord shot into the kitchen like a rocket, leaving grooves in the floor as he dug in his heels. Coming to the table, he groaned upon seeing the large amount of papers spread across the table. He knew he wouldn't have time to look at everything- the pandemonium wouldn't last forever. If only he could find the information that was actually connected to the plot!

Another light bulb went off above his head. He reached into his brown fur as though it were a trench coat , and pulled out a handful of brightly-colored highlighters. He dropped them onto the mass of papers, and they began to flit and twirl, coloring important information. The first thing to be highlighted was a note, written in elegant calligraphy:

 _Fluttershy, I was honestly surprised when you said you had some pony special. Well, darling, here's some tips to make any stallion putty in your hooves!_

Discord blinked. _Some pony special?_ The highlighters continued to dance, pointing out notes about keeping the dress clean, makeup she could loan her, and offers for additional lessons in grace, poise, and confidence. But Discord was most interested in the bullet points that covered the papers, some of the ones pointed out being:

o _Sitting across from him alerts him that this is definitely a romantic setting._

 _o Make sure the dress slips of your shoulder occasionally- showing skin is sure to entice him!_

 _o Dim lighting is best for a confession- draw your curtains, darling, and use some nice tall candles, not cheap ones._

 _o Bat your eyes at him-wear mascara to emphasize movement!_

 _o Walk slowly- show off the grace of your body, and walk with a sashay to emphasize it._

 _o Dearest, your voice is lovely, but remember to try speaking in a lower tone- stallions find it much more seductive._

 _o When it's quiet, ask him questions like: does he like the dress, does he 'want' anything- and keep pressing until you get a good answer!_

Discord scanned through the mess to see if he had missed anything, and just as he was digesting the information, the highlighters began circling what appeared to be the last note like ice skaters. He froze when he read the title:

 **IMPORTANT: The Confession**

Dying of curiosity, he read on.

 _Darling, the two of you should be alone for that confession, but in place you feel safe._

 _Still, no animals! They might hamper a romantic mood, and you can find a safe space without them._

 _Let romantic tension build with the seduction, and lean in for a kiss when you're ready._

 _Don't kiss him- make him be the one to initiate._

 _After the two of you pull away, tell him how you feel._

 _I know you can snag any stallion, dear, and I hope this advice helps._

 _Best of Luck, Rarity_

So he had figured out what the papers were, and who had sent them. He smacked himself over the fact he hadn't realized it was Rarity right away- he should have been able to recognize that over-the-top calligraphy anywhere.

So according to these, what Fluttershy was doing was a way to "snare" some pony special. And so it became clear to Discord- there was no magic, no scheme or plot, no illness, no strange incident where he somehow got sent to a totally different universe- Fluttershy was attracted to him.

Normally he would puff out his chest and start boasting to himself and whoever was listening that it was inevitable, who _wasn't_ attracted to him, and so on, but not in this situation. All he could do was watch as the highlighters doodle on the fringes of the papers as he tried to absorb this revelation.

The revelation absorption was not helped by the fact that the highlighters doodled simple pictures related to the plot, which in this case, was cartoonish hearts with F + D written in them.

He groaned and pushed back the chair, pacing back and forth. His heart beat rapidly at the thought that Fluttershy cared for him in that way, perhaps even- he froze at the thought. She was so sweet and the kind willing to give all of her heart… was it possible she loved him?

The question made his heart thump faster, his organs twisting themselves into knots. He didn't know what he would do if that was the case. He could barely handle the idea of her being attracted to him!

His pacing stopped when he realized how quiet it had become. Fluttershy must have calmed down the animals, and would be back inside anytime now! Fearing being caught snooping, Discord pivoted on one heel, figuring he could process revelations just as well in the other room- only to find a stunned Fluttershy standing in the doorway.

His snaggletooth buried itself into his lip as his mind raced. _How long was she standing there? Can I bluff and say I did anything but read the papers? Do I fess up?_ The last thought was immediately tackled, tied up, and gagged by the other thoughts for being so stupid. The winner of the ensuing fight was the second, and so Discord straightened up, preparing stories about snacks and invaders and random spatial shifts.

All of which settled in his throat as he saw her shocked and distressed gaze turn to the papers. His left eye turned away from her to see if he had left some implicating clue. The prepared words died in his throat when he saw he had left the papers highlighted in a rainbow of neon colors, and that the highlighters had gone on to performing a ballet on them.

Fluttershy brought her gaze back to him. "You…you read them?" Discord's ears drooped, and he nodded guiltily. Fluttershy's mouth opened and closed a few times, her eyes growing watery. A tiny whimper came out of her mouth, and then she fled the kitchen and up the stairs. Discord watched her with guilt as she left, before collapsing against the wall when she was out of sight.

 _What do I do now?_


	3. The Resolution

Discord stood outside her bedroom door, his paw ready to knock. Knocking was not something he did often- whenever he didn't just let himself in somewhere, he could come up with something more creative than knocking, _thank you very much._ But this was a very special circumstance, one that required more tact than he normally used.

Even knowing this, his paw still refused to budge. The quiet sniffles he could hear didn't help- while he wanted to make things better, those mournful sounds made him want to crawl into a hole out of shame.

With a small grunt, he used all his mental strength to force his paw, making a dull thud against the wood. Fluttershy's sniffling stopped, and he could hear light hoofsteps approaching the door. He tried to look meek and ashamed, which wasn't very hard, since he felt very meek and ashamed.

She opened the door a crack, gazing at the draconequus with hung head with her watery teal eyes. Discord opened his mouth, but quickly closed it once he realized he hadn't planned on what to say. "H-hi," he mumbled.

Fluttershy gave him a look, then shifted her hoof, as though considering shutting it again. "Do you wanna talk?," Discord burst quickly, before she could do something like that. She paused for a moment before nodding, opening the door to let him in.

The two of them sat at the foot of her bed, neither making eye contact with the other. Discord rubbed the back of his neck, while Fluttershy fiddled with her hooves in her lap. Neither wanted to be the one to speak first. Discord mentally grasped for straws to find a way to start the conversation. When he had one, he ran with it without thinking. "So, did the dress come from Rarity?"

The millisecond after it left his mouth, he knew it was a bad hoof to start on. This was confirmed when Fluttershy began whimpering again, her eyes filling with tears. He went into a panic. "Mulligan! Mulligan! Let me restart! Um…," he trailed off, unable to grasp anything else to redo with in his state of panic. "Okay, I got nothing," he groaned to himself.

 _Guess I need to go with this, then,_ he tried to joke with himself. Any humor deflated at the sight of Fluttershy's tears. "Um, what did I do wrong? I mean, aside from snooping…Ack, just tell me what's upsetting you!" Fluttershy looked up at him from her hooves, which she had buried her face in. "It's…hard to…talk about it," she mumbled.

Discord fumbled with his hands as silence returned. _At least she stopped crying._ "We don't have to talk of you want," he babbled. "I could go. I could come back this evening, or tomorrow, or next week…" Fluttershy looked at him in alarm. "Do…do you want to leave?" Discord began sweating. "Well, um, yes, well no…" he babbled, before taking in a deep breath.

"I thought if I left, maybe you could have a good cry, and then we could talk."

Fluttershy rubbed at her eyes. "No, w-we can talk. I don't even know why I'm crying really. I guess I'm just," she blushed "E-embarrassed."

Discord wanted to stroke her mane- a habit of his- but figured it might make this situation awkward. So he kept his hands clenched in his lap. "Why don't we start from the beginning- how did you get those papers?" She blushed again. "W-well, I realized after our last Tuesday Tea that I, um, really liked you," She took a deep breath. "And then when I really started to think about, I realized that I-I," she gulped. Her breath quickened, and she seemed to be preparing herself for something. He leaned closer wanting to make sure she was okay.

This small act seem to ready her, caused to her steel her nerve. With another deep breath, she burst out,

"I love you." Discord inhaled sharply and drew back, his organs tieing into one large knot. But he bit his tongue, because he didn't want her story to get off track.

"So I went to talk to Rarity about it, but before I could mention who I was attracted to, she gave me this," she held out clumps of dress fabric, "and was teaching me how to sashay and speak seductively, to ask those," she blushed, "Q-questions the way I did."

"And when I left, she gave me those papers, telling me they were guaranteed to 'snare any stallion'." She began to sniffle again. "Oh, I feel so foolish! I looked over those papers all week, and I still can't do any of it right! And this dress is so itchy and this makeup is too much work to maintain and I had to kick out my animal friends to keep everything quiet!" She wept into her hooves, mascara running down her cheeks.

"All of that, and I'm still horrible at it all!" She blubbered, and continued to sob about how terrible she was. It killed Discord to see her so distressed. He knew her had to do something. His idea was bold and probably stupid- to him, that was perfect.

He slithered his neck under her hooves, and kissed her on the lips.

It was a small, chaste kiss, with barely any pressure. It was difficult to even call it a kiss- easier to call it a blunder, where his lips happened to brush against hers. But this was deliberate, and they both knew that.

Fluttershy pulled away her hooves, looking in awe at Discord, who had now straightened up. "Fluttershy," he began, "I care about you. And you are not a pony who wears itchy dresses and suffocating makeup to snare stallions."

"You are kind to every creature, be it your animals or some monster like me. Fluttershy, you- you are amazing, and you don't have to change a thing about you," he said as he embraced her. "You are _not_ terrible. You are, in fact, absolutely wonderful.

She eagerly returned the hug, nuzzling her face into his fur. He reached down with his claw and undid the tie on the dress. She cast it off quickly and began to scratch herself, relief flooding her face.

"Fluttershy," he said seriously, "I-I don't know much about love." He hung his head. "I don't think I love you." She turned away, disappointed. "But I do care about you. I'd-I'd like to give this a shot. If you'd like, why don't we go back to our tea, and…call it a date?"

She gasped with joy and flung her hooves around his neck. She started to rush downstairs, a large, sweet smile on her face. "No candles, this time!," Discord called after her. At that, she stopped and turned to look at him, seeming to be considering something.

"Is something wr-" he was cut off when she flew at him, kissing him quickly on the side of his lips. There was more pressure to this kiss, but it was still just as short, lasting little more than a second. But if he had to list some of his best seconds, this one was at the top of Discord's list.

Fluttershy's lips were soft and warm. Though he disliked the taste of the lipgloss she was wearing, he could taste her lips from under it. They were they sweetest things he had tasted in his very long life. For that second, the two were in a state of bliss.

As Discord began to add his own pressure to this wonderful, wonderful kiss, Fluttershy pulled away, her face completely red. She ran down the stairs, and Discord saw the smile on her still-red face.

Discord sat stunned. He summonded up a handkercheif to rid his face of the sticky lipgloss. Though he was glad to have it gone, a part of him was sad it took with it the lingering taste of Fluttershy's lips. A lightbulb went off over his head. [i] Ponies kiss after dates[/i], he thought. [i]If I play my cards right...[/i]

A mischievous smirk crept on his face, though his heart had gone crazy at the thought, beating wildly in his chest. And within that beating heart, a small glimmer of warmth, a strong feeling, began to shine through. Discord floated off of the bed and flew down the stairs, eager to begin the date with his new marefriend, and perhaps win another kiss from her.


End file.
